Torn By Time
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Steve Rogers and Jack Harkness are lovers torn apart by extraordinary circumstances. But when they reunite , what exactly will happen? Join these lovers in a tale filled with passion , heartbreak and in the end , love.


**So , this was inspired by a GIFSET on Tumblr , AND IT CAN TOTALLY HAPPEN! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Marvel , Steve Rogers , Torchwood , Jack Harkness , Doctor Who etc..**

* * *

"Tony , where are we going?" , Steve said , as he glared at the billionaire sitting beside him in the jet.

Tony had just burst into his house , unannounced , and had grabbed the soldier and dragged him to the Brooklyn airfield and literally thrown him in his private jet , with "Stark" boldly painted across it.

"I told you," , Tony said as Pepper rolled her eyes from the seat behind them "its a secret!"

"Are you taking him to a sex shop in Russia , Tony? Because you know we can't have that" , Pepper said , eyeing Tony with sternness as he choked back a laugh at Steve's mortified face and flailed his arms , shaking his head.

"That would be fun , but no" , he said grinning as they heard the pilot's voice.

"This is your captain speaking , Captain Martin Crieff. Hello , lady and gentlemen. Please look out of the window. The weather in Cardiff is lovely and we'll be landing in 10 minutes. Please put on your seat belts" , he said and Steve looked at Tony then turned to Pepper.

"Don't look at me! I have no idea why he flew you half way across the world!" , she said and looked at Tony who eyed her and signed.

"Tony" , Steve said , Tony placed a soft hand on Steve's arm.

"Steve" , he said softly so as to nor alarm him. "Do you know… Captain Jack Harkness?"

Immediately , Steve's mine reeled back to another time..

_"You know , you look lovely" , Jack said softly to Steve as he blushed and they swayed in rhythm to the song that the lady on the stage was singing._

_"It was the serum" , Steve admitted shyly as Jack tightened his hold on Steve's waist and looked into his blue eyes. _

_"It doesn't matter how you look like. The only thing hat matters it your personality. You're always going to be who you are , Steve. And nothing or no one," he said shooting the soldier ,looking at them with a disgusted face , a dirty look "can change that" , he said , nuzzling Steve's shoulder as Steve chucked , his chest vibrating with happiness._

_"You're too optimistic , Jack" , Steve argued as the girl on stage finished her song and the couples dancing on the floor applauded politely._

_"As long as you're with me , I will be"_

* * *

"Steve?" , Pepper said softly , shaking him. Steve snapped out of his daydream , his blue eyes overflowing with tears , leaving tear tracks on his face.

He turned to Tony who looked at him with a soft smile. "I found this in Nick Fury's Locker Of Secrets. He hid it away cause he thought you'd get pre occupied with this and not save the world and all that jazz'" , he said , the last part a little hesitant and reached into his pocket and Steve dried his eyes with his hands and numbly took the small metal object from Tony's hand.

He felt a little jerk which signalled the plane had landed.

But his mind was elsewhere...

_"We'll be reunited" , Jack argued as Steve nodded numbly. _

_"I'll even bring him back for ya from HELL" , Bucky joked as Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him out of the room as Jack laughed. With only the lovers in the room , they silently said goodbye._

_"We'll meet" , Jack said softly , kissing Steve's lips , slipping something into Steve's hand._

_Steve separated from him and grinned looking at the small circular object in the hand. He opened it to find a picture of Jack , smiling dressed handsomely in his uniform._

_"You're an idiot" , Steve said jokingly , pocketing the picture safety as he heard the call for war. The plane was leaving._

_"I'm your idiot" , Jack said and kissed him again._

* * *

"He was your boyfriend , wasn't he?" , Pepper said and Steve's silence was answer enough.

"You knew" , Pepper said looking at Tony who was stood up and was dusting his suit.

He offered his hand to Steve who looked at him , heart thundering widely.

"Where are we going?" , Pepper asked but somehow Steve knew the answer to that. He took Tony's hand and stood up as the cheerful pilot waited patiently beside the closed door.

He knew what was waiting behind that door.

He somehow knew...

_"I CANT DIE"_

_"WHAT?" , Steve shouted back to Jack who was shouting at him through the communicator as Steve was about to plunge headfirst into ice._

_"WE'LL MEET AGAIN" , Jack said , his voice making it evident he was crying._

_Steve didn't respond , his hands glued to the controls of the jet._

_"I LOVE YOU" , he heard the broken radio cackle as his resolve broke down. He could see the ice. The end was near._

_"AND IF ITS MY LAST CHANCE TO SAY IT , JACK HARKNESS I-"_

_And then._

_There was silence._

_And only the broken sobs of Captain Jack Harkness whose heart could take no more._

* * *

"Tony" , he said breathing out as he Tony looked at him , smiling. "Owen Harper. Good kid. He worked for me for a while , which is how I found…him. Go open the door and thank me later" , he said patting Steve's back as Steve took heavy steps towards the door.

The captain opened the door for him. He then said something Steve didn't hear. He was too busy looking at the man before him.

Captain Jack Harkness hadn't changed a bit.

Not even a bit.

His floppy brown hair was the same , but his dressing was more modern. He wore a long coat and a simple blue shirt. His eyes looked like the light of a million stars had been snatched away from them.

His gaze was fixed on Steve as Steve slowly descended down the stairs.

"Steve" , Jack said as he let out a breath and Steve made no movement.

Time stood still. No one dare said a word for this could turn out to be a dream and the illusion of each other's presence would fade.

"I thought I'd lost you" , Steve said his voice breaking down as Jack threw himself at Steve hugging him as tight as he could.

"You'll never lose me , Rogers" , Jack joked as Steve smiled then cried harder.

Jack kissed his forehead , before kissing him properly as Steve and Jack's tears mingled in the kiss.

"I love you" , Jack said and Steve smiled.

"This is dream , isn't it? I'm going to wake up" , he joked and Jack tightened his grip around Steve's back , just like he always did.

"Welcome to reality , my love"

* * *

**I loved writing this and I hope you loved reading this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It takes a lot of hard work to write and writers like feedback ;)**


End file.
